Star Girl
by fuzzykitty01
Summary: Child!Spock makes a wish upon a star. At the same time on earth, a girl named Elena makes the same wish. And that wish will bring the two outcasts together to form an unbreakable friendship. SpockxOC Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

Amanda Grayson was the only human ever to live on Vulcan. In this way, she knew she was special. Her Vulcan colleges often (though subtly) joked about her round ears and "inferior mind." Amanda didn't care though. She was used to the insults by now.

What she could not ignore, was her son, Spock, being ridiculed in a not-so-subtle manner. Though he tried to hide it through his schooled Vulcan façade, Amanda was not blind; she could see the sadness etched into her son's human eyes. That is why she tried her best to "coddle him" as he so bluntly put it. Amanda was trying to get Spock to see that he had a shoulder to cry on if he so chose.

"Mother, why do you insist on this foolish behavior? It is most illogical." Spock asked her one night as she tucked him into bed. Amanda froze, her attempts at tucking Spock's comforter under his chin halting. (1)

"Because, dear one, I'm a mother. It's what I do." She smiled as she went back to tucking Spock in. Spock noticed Amanda's momentary freeze up, and asked,

"Did I upset you mother?" his voice was sincere, if neutral. But his eyes betrayed the shame in causing his mother grief. Amanda's smile softened as she said,

"No, Spock. You didn't." Amanda's smile brightened as she looked out the window. "Look, Spock! The first star has come out! Make a wish!" Indeed the first star had come out. It twinkled brightly in the dusky purple sky. Spock raised a delicate slanted eyebrow and said.

"The probability of a wish being granted by condensed gas is astronomically low. Therefore I must inquire as to why I should make one?" Amanda smiled at her son with a twinkle in her eye.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" She winked. Spock knew the stars couldn't grant ones wish, but his illogical hope far outweighed the statistics. Spock nodded to his mother and closed his eyes.

_How I wish I had a friend. A companion. Someone who would make me feel wanted…_ came his silent wish. He knew from observing humans who sometimes came to Vulcan that you weren't supposed to speak your wish to anyone. The reasoning behind it was that if you did, the wish simply wouldn't come true.

"If that is all, mother, I should rest now." Spock said to Amanda. Amanda nodded and smiled.

"I do hope your wish will come true, dear one." She whispered as she closed the door to Spock's room.

The very same night, on earth, a lone child made the exact same wish.

* * *

1) As I understand it, Vulcan is very hot, so a comforter may be a bit extreme. But we have to remember, Spock is half vulcan; and Vulcans are probably used to the heat.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Elena Morrison was a strange child. She was gifted in all areas of schooling, had a pretty face with cute little freckles, but she was also odd. She would spend all of her time on her strange hobbies like catching frogs and making up weird songs. Although she was a happy child, she never made any friends, only enemies.

Elena was the prime example of bait for bullies. She was small, weird, and wouldn't fight back. When Elena finally confessed to her parents that she was being bullied, her father immediately enrolled her in a karate class. He reasoned that if Elena would fight back, the bullies would leave her alone. Although the classes drove the bullies who beat her up away, it also made her even more freakish to her classmates.

Perhaps this is why Elena always wished upon the first star when she went to bed. She wished for a friend, a companion, someone who would make her feel wanted. However, it never came true until the 3,305th wish. When she made that wish for the 3,305th time, something extraordinary happened. Elena was accepted into the Vulcan academy!

No, Elena was not a Vulcan. She wasn't even half Vulcan! She **was**, however, extremely smart. She could ace any test thrown at her after skimming through the material. Math, science, linguistics, there wasn't anything she couldn't wrap her mind around. For this reason, none of the schools on earth could challenge her.

The Vulcan academy saw this in the form of her test scores. Even though Elena was human, the Vulcans leapt at the chance to have such a brilliant mind in their school.

"Mama, do you think I'll make friends at the new school?" Elena asked when her mother tucked her in.

"I hope you do, little one. Although, those Vulcans seem to not like outward display of emotions too much…" Elena's mother, Helen, voiced. Elena noticed the hesitance in her mother's tone.

"You said, 'outward display of emotions.' Does that mean they do feel emotion, they just don't act upon it?" Elena deduced. Her mother blinked at her and smiled.

"Well, that _is_ what they claim. But sometimes it's so hard to tell with them." Elena nodded and pulled the cover up to her chin.

"I hope I make a friend... that's all I really want. I don't even need them to display emotions. As long as they're friendly." Elena mumbled to herself. Helen smiled sadly at her only child and asked her,

"Do you want to hear a lullaby, Elena?" Elena's eyes sparkled in undiluted joy. She hadn't heard a lullaby from her mother in years. So Elena snuggled up next to her mother as she hummed the intro melody. When Helen started the first verse, Elena was happily snuggled up in her warm comforter. Her eyes began to droop and before her mother could finish the lullaby, Elena was floating in a world where the impossible became possible.

"Goodnight, Elena. May you find what you're looking for." Helen murmured as she closed the door to Elena's room.


	3. Arrival

It was sad to see her mother crying at the shuttle bay the next morning. It was the worst thing about long goodbyes. Elena had to constantly promise to be on her best behavior and be safe. It didn't bother her though; it was merely Helen's way of showing her love for Elena. When the intercom announced the next flight to Vulcan was about to leave, Elena hugged her mother one last time and boarded the shuttle.

Even as the shuttle took off into the depths of space, Elena looked out the window to try and catch a glimpse of her mother. The poor woman was crying silently and waving excessively. Elena waved back from her perch at the window. She watched her mother until she couldn't see her anymore.

The ride was pleasant enough. The headmaster of the Vulcan Academy made sure she was comfortable by giving her a 1st class shuttle. Elena didn't want to intrude on the Vulcan hospitality, so she managed to down some shrimp cocktails and a mug of green tea.

When the shuttle landed on Vulcan, Elena was surprised to note that it wasn't as hot as her peers made it out to be. It was pleasantly warm for her standards. Then again, she could probably chalk it up to her life living in different environments. Her father was a xenobiologist before he died. His job sent him off-world more often than not, and Elena usually went along for the ride.

Elena shook her head of distractions and went down to the baggage claim. As soon as she got a hold of her bags, a monotonous, British accent called to her.

"You are Elena Morrison?" Elena turned to see a man so tall she had to crane her neck up to see his face. His salty hair framed his emotionless face meticulously. His ears poked out from the slightly peppered locks. They were pointed much like an elf's from the paper books Helen would read to her. She kept that to herself though, she didn't want to offend the man. He was dressed in what she assumed to be semi-casual Vulcan robes. Like everything else in the baggage claim, the robes were brown.

Elena smiled softly up at him (which earned her a raised brow in return) and answered. "That's my name, don't wear it out." The eyebrow rose higher and the man tilted his head to look at something at his side. Elena followed his gaze and for the first time noticed a boy was at the tall man's side.

He was fair, fairer than any boy she'd seen at terran school. His face was like carved marble, beautiful but stationary. His ears were much like the man's. They were pointed like the elves of lore, tinted green. Elena could tell subtle differences though. The boy had a few freckles on the tip of his right ear. The man did not. The boy had a small scar running along the base of his left ear. The man did not. He did not smile when he laid eyes on her. He merely nodded politely. However, his eyes said all his face could not. He was curious about the Terran who managed to gain favor with the high counsel enough to be let into the school reserved for Vulcans. He was also happy. Elena couldn't even guess as to why.

As she was studying the Vulcan boy, she hadn't noticed her head was cocked to the side as if she were gazing upon a modern art piece. The man cleared his throat and addressed why they were here. "I am Sarek of the house of S'chn T'gai." Sarek nodded to the boy. "This is my son, Spock." Then he turned his gaze to Elena. "I shall be your host until the time comes when you finish your schooling at the Vulcan academy. You have your possessions, do you not?" He asked as he looked to where Elena's sparse luggage rested.

"I do, sir." Elena replied with an honest smile. Sarek nodded and said, "Then come, we must depart to my home." Elena nodded and followed Sarek and Spock to the hover car. She hopped in the car with vigor as she awaited the arrival to the place she would call her new home.

* * *

**A/N**: whew! sorry it took so long to get this thing up! my mom took my earphones away (the computer ones) so i couldn't listen to music! so all my inspiration went down the toilet. then ff had to be a dick when i finally got it done. it wouldn't let me upload! so i had to wait two weeks for it to stop being dumb.

in other (more positive) news, thanks to all the reviewers! i love every one of them! here's a few replies now that i'm actually updating!

**CarlyTenibad**: i know it looks like the first chapter. like i said, no inspiration. ^^; although i guess that is no excuse...

**Disney Chicka**: thankyou~ i love how people like this chapter enough for them to tell me so!

**hpswst101**: Uhura will be an interesting little arc i'll tell you that much. :)

**takara410**: thankyou so much and i'm sorry for the late update!

**Jibbette**: the plot is secret even to me! (wow i'm a horrible writer to say that. xD;;;) but i'll do my best to compensate. :)

**FireChildSlytherin5**: thankyou so much!!


	4. Getting to Know You

After about an hour of staring out the window looking for her new house, Elena got bored. She didn't want to bother Sarek with such a trivial matter, so she turned to Spock. It was logical after all to get to know people that you would soon be living with.

"You're name's Spock, right?" Elena asked him as an icebreaker. Spock turned to her with a blank face and spoke with an even more monotonous tone.

"Yes, that is correct." He answered. Elena frowned at the lack of enthusiasm, but smiled again when she remembered what her mother told her. _Vulcans may not express their emotions but they do feel them._ Elena made it her solemn oath to get to know this boy.

"So what do you like to do?" Spock gave her a blank stare again and said, "Specify." Elena scratched her cheek. It was a nervous habit she'd picked up from her late father. She knew getting to know the Vulcan boy would be hard, but man was he oblivious to the most basic terran figures of speech.

"You know, what do you like to do in your spare time? For fun?" She rephrased.

"Vulcans do not feel the need for frivolous activities. We learn, we obey our parents and we do our duties. That is all." Elena scrunched up her freckle-covered nose and stated.

"That's so boring!" Spock raised a delicate eyebrow. Elena continued her tirade. "I mean, you can't just do those three things and expect to be happy! Sure, doing those things are fine and dandy, but you need to do _more_! You need to have some recreational time too! Otherwise you're no better than a machine!" to emphasize her point, she started doing the robot from the 20th century.

"You are strange." Spock stated with another raised eyebrow. Elena deflated for a moment, but put on a bright smile.

"That's me! The strangest terran you will ever meet!" She boasted, puffing her chest out. Spock furrowed his eyebrow this time and said,

"I fail to see how the implication of being strange is something to boast about." Elena gave another smile. This one was tamer, but still getting her point across.

"Hehe, well I just think that being strange means I'm asserting my individuality. Nothing wrong with that, now is there?" Spock looked at her with masked awe. This girl didn't feel that strangeness was bad? That it was individuality? For the longest time, Spock had been ridiculed for being strange. An anomaly. A freak. But this girl didn't see it as such? Strange girl indeed. Spock concluded.

_But maybe that isn't a bad thing…_Spock decided. Spock noticed they were approaching their new home and pointed it out to the terran. Immediately, Elena attached her face to the window.

She gasped in awe at the sheer size of the mansion. It was easily three times the size of her house back on earth. It was made of tan bricks similar to adobe. It was perfectly geometrical; no signs of anomalies anywhere. No chips in the stone, no irregular shapes, and no imperfections. It made Elena feel a bit nervous. She never thought something could be so… so _perfect_! Surrounding the mansion, was a large rock garden. Little red pebbles covered the ground surrounding much larger wine colored rocks. Ropes with sutras encircled the wine rocks. Not a pebble was out of place. The garden was purely decoration. No one bothered to play in it, or have tea outside and enjoy the view. It made Elena squirm.

"This is where you live?" She whispered in awe.

"Correct. It is now where you live as well, young one. Come, we must acquaint you with the interior of the house, as well as the people living there." Sarek said, leading Elena to the door.

Elena was excited, but nervous to learn her way around the inner workings of the household, but she would have to do it if she was going to live here. With her mind made up, she nodded to herself with determination. If the two Vulcans noticed her strange motion, they did not comment on it. When the doors opened, Sarek led her to the foyer, where about thirteen Vulcan men and women were lined up. They bowed simultaneously and greeted him.

"Welcome home, osu Sarek." They chimed. Sarek nodded to them in turn and led Elena to the line of Vulcans.

"These are the servants, if you need anything, they will assist you." He told Elena. He then led her to the end of the line.

Here, a beautiful terran woman stood. Her auburn hair curled even in her intricate bun. Her robes were pretty and a lighter shade of brown than Sarek's. Her storm grey eyes held warmth and devotion. But when Sarek came closer, Elena noticed a look that she'd seen only when her mother looked at her father. It was pure, undiluted love. Her mouth curved upward, showing off her laugh lines. She was the perfect image of a loving wife and mother. Sarek stood before her and introduced her.

"This is my wife, Amanda. She will be helping you with your studies, as she was a school teacher." Elena stood there with her mouth agape and wide eyes. Sarek rose an eyebrow and asked,

"Is something the matter, young one?" Elena then sprung into action. She ran up to the woman and clung to her like she was a lifeline. The woman, Amanda, staggered back a bit, but she managed to hug her back. Both Sarek and Spock showed mild surprise, but made no move to stop the display.

"You're so pretty! But you're not perfect! I like that." Came Elena's muffled confession. Amanda smiled down at the little ginger and spoke.

"I know the perfection is a bit intimidating at first, but you'll get used to it. What's your name, sweetie?" She asked.

"My name's Elena, missus! Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot no touchy-feely! Bad Elena, bad!" Elena broke the hug and conked herself on the head. What a lovely first impression she made on Sarek and the rest of the Vulcans in the room!

Amanda took her hand and quietly admonished, "Don't do that. It's only natural for humans to seek contact. It's alright." She hugged Elena to prove her point. "See? No harm done." Elena smiled again and hugged back. It was only when Sarek cleared his throat did the two break apart.

"I should be showing Elena to her room then?" He stated more than asked. Amanda smiled lightly and nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't want her to get lost, now would we?"

As she said that, Amanda remembered her first night at the S'chn T'gai mansion. She left her room to use the restroom, and ended up wandering the halls all night, only to be found in the most obscure storage room the house had. She could tell Sarek remembered too, because he cleared his throat and proceeded to show Elena to her room.

A/N: Whew! Sorry that took so long! once again, my mother took my earphones away, and with it my inspiration. She seems to like using that as punishment now. T^T

Anyway! here's chapter four! I know a lot of people were waiting for this, so i made it extra long!


	5. pancakes

**_A/N:_** fluffy filler is fluffy~

----------------

Elena's night was full of fitful dreams and nervous pacing. Tomorrow starting at 7:00 sharp was her first day at the academy. So, naturally, Elena was nervous.

"I've gotta make a good impression somehow…" Elena thought to herself on one of her rounds of pacing. Although Elena surpassed all academic expectations, she never really got the hang of social grace. Maybe that was another contributing factor to the bullying? Nevertheless, Elena was determined not to be a wallflower. She was going in all smiles and cheer. With this plan in mind, Elena finally went to sleep.

In the morning, Elena was the first one up. She tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake the other occupants of the house. She pulled on her jumper with a tribble on the pocket, a nice red shirt underneath, and a pair of marryjanes. She pulled her hair back with a red hairclip. Satisfied with her look, she bounded downstairs for breakfast; forgetting all about stealth at this point since it was time for them to wake up anyway.

Noticing the lack of food in the kitchen area, Elena's stomach began to rumble. Hunger pains were indeed very painful for Elena. She doubled over and clutched her stomach. Moaning as she did so.

"I get it, I get it. You want food." Elena grumbled to her impatient tummy. She then proceeded to go to the replicator for the ingredients to make a batch of pancakes. Elena _never_ replicated food. It tasted wrong to her. So she opted to just replicate the ingredients when she couldn't go to the store. She proceeded to make the heavenly-smelling pancakes and finished just as Spock came down the stairs. He was still as stoic as ever, but from the conversation she had with him the day before, she knew what to look for a bit better. His eyes widened minutely at the image of Elena standing over the _stove_, which hasn't been used in over a decade, making something light and fluffy, but flat as a hockey puck. Elena smiled widely at Spock and motioned for him to come in.

"Hey, Spock. I was just making some breakfast! Could you please set up the table? I made enough for everyone! Spock said nothing as he went to fulfill Elena's request. When the last cup was placed perfectly adjacent to the plate it accompanied, Spock spoke.

"Ms. Elena, what are you making?" It was a simple enough question. Although the subtle incredulousness was clear as a bell to Elena. He had probably never set eyes on terran food before. So Elena was happy to fill him in.

"First off, it's 'Elena' no missus about me! I'm probably younger than you are! Second, I'm making pancakes!" Elena informed, wiping her floury hands on a towel.

"'Pancakes'…?" Spock mumbled to himself, tasting the word on his mouth. "I must inquire as to how cake is a morning time meal." He deadpanned. Elena blinked as if confused, then howled in laughter. Spock looked minutely alarmed at the terran's sudden malfunction (or so he dubbed it). He then looked a bit putout by the laughter.

"I must inquire as to what is so amusing?" Spock asked jutting his lower lip out and puffing his cheeks. (No he was _not_ pouting…) Elena calmed herself to giggling and and explained herself.

"Hehe~ I guess it's really nothing. But I can't believe you don't know what pancakes are!" another fit of giggles. Spock looked positively livid under that Vulcan façade.

"I merely have not studied terran culinary arts enough to know." He defended. His male pride was on the line. Elena giggled again and had to resist patting Spock on the head patronizingly.

"There's no 'art' to making a pancake. It's just everyday earth food." She told him, drizzling a generous amount of syrup on her share of the fluffy pancakes. Spock looked curiously at the cake from a pan and tentatively poked it with his fork. Elena watched him for a while before she couldn't take him butchering them anymore.

"Well don't just sit there poking them! Go on! Take a bite. You'll love it I swear!" She urged, taking a bite of her own. Spock hesitantly did just that. His eyes instantly brightened and he sped up the pace in which he was eating the fluffy goodness.

"See, I told you you'd like it!" Elena grinned. Just then, Amanda and Sarek came down as well. Amanda looked positively thrilled at the breakfast displayed before her.

"I didn't know we had pancakes on the replicator!" She gushed as she went to devour the pancakes. Elena scrunched her nose at the prospect of replicated food.

"Nope, I made the pancakes ma'am! By the way, your stove was really dusty n' stuff. You should clean it more often." The clanking of silverware stopped and Amanda looked over at Elena with a look of amazement.

"You _made_ this, Elena?" She gasped. Elena smiled, used to all the attention she got for her ability to cook.

"Yup! Replicator food is yucky, so I opted to make it myself!" she explained. She smiled, showing off the wide gap between her teeth, and excused herself. She wanted to brush her teeth before going to school. Amanda, Sarek, and Spock looked flabbergasted at the small redhead who skipped off to the washroom.

"She really is something." Amanda said aloud. Sarek and Spock nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** well now! i'm so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry for not updating this earlier! i have no excuse this time except for my own laziness!

and now for the reviews! :D

CalligraphersNib: you have NO idea how happy this review made me! it really is hard to find any SpockxOC fanfics, let alone good ones. so to hear you say mine was in the 'good' category made me REALLY REALLY HAPPY!

anon!reviewer: well this story was concocted after reading _Wish_ so i wouldn't be surprised if it reminded you heavily of it. XD;;;

hpswst101: oh i think spock is about 9 and Elena is 8. does that help at all? and yes, Spock needs to stop getting into fights. XDD

takara410: haha yes i know. it happens to EVERY author...

FireChildSlytherin5: yep they sure did. :D

CarlyTenibad: Elena says thanks! XD

Venetiangrl92: thank you very much~

CalligraphersNib: thank you muchly again~

takara410: yeah! and when she yanked them off my head, i was writing this chapter! D

Product Of A Sick Society: thank you for your critique. you have no idea how much i want/need it. XD i guess i'm so used to writing anime fanfics i forget that this is startrek. XDD;;;

FireChildSlytherin5: Elena says thank you~

hpswst101: why yes, i'd like to think so. :) at least what i've seen of it in startrek tos. i've seen amok time and that's about it for my vulcan terrain knowledge. so i thought 'hey, why not exaggerate a bit?'

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND UNDERSTANDING!! *flails* gee i hope i didn't lose any readers cuz of this...


	6. Public Enemy 1

"Woo! This is going to be so much fun! Isn't it, Spock?" Elena squealed as she walked side-by-side with Spock. Spock looked at her blankly and said.

"I was under the impression that terran children disliked school." Spock raised a delicate eyebrow. Elena shrugged and replied.

"Most of them do. But that's cuz they don't want to try." Spock asked her to elaborate, so she did. "It's some kind of caste kids came up with. If you're smart, you go to the 'nerd' group. Most kids don't like being the nerd, cuz they get beat up and bullies ask them to do their homework for them. So if you seem smart, you become a nerd. So kids just don't try to be smart."

"That is most illogical." Spock gave his opinion with such deadpan that Elena had to laugh.

"I never said it wasn't." She giggled. They continued with their walk in relative silence, the only noise being Elena's humming. Spock used the quiet to mull over what Elena told him. He came to the realization that terran children avoided being intellectual for self-preservation. He could understand that. But something else was nagging at the back of Spock's mind.

"Miss Elena, may I inquire as to what your place was on the caste?" He asked finally. Elena stopped humming and immediately Spock felt a sense of emptiness. He rather liked Elena's voice. She didn't turn to face Spock as she gave her answer.

"Outcast." Came her one-worded reply. They were silent the rest of the way to school. Spock now knew he had something in common with Elena, something that no child should ever have to share. Loneliness. They were both outcasts in their society. Both were socially inept. _But maybe_ Spock thought, _we can be lonely together?_

Elena squealed excitedly as they reached the school. It, like all the other structures on Vulcan, was perfectly symmetrical. Geometrically perfect, some might say. But Elena was expecting it this time, so the feeling of inadequacy wasn't as overwhelming.

"Come on, Spock! I'll race you!" Elena giggled as she gave herself a healthy head start.

"Wait, Miss Elena!" Spock distressed as Elena got further away. It became apparent that the only way he would get her attention, was to catch up. So, as logic dictated, he ran to do just that. He caught up with Elena just in time for her to be caught by a teacher.

The instructor was a surly woman. Her ears were perfectly pointed with no sign of blemishes. Her black cow eyes narrowed at Elena as she reprimanded Elena softly.

"Is there an emergency, young one?" she asked.

"No ma'am." Elena said with a smile. The instructor raised a delicate brow at her naivety and scoffed. The scoff was barely heard, but it spoke volumes of her distain.

"Then explain to me why you were exerting yourselves to approach the school." Elena blinked owlishly up at the Vulcan woman confused. However, she was determined to make a good impression on everyone so she smiled up at her teacher and said,

"We're just eager to learn, ma'am!" The instructor raised her brow further into her hairline and advised them.

"While wishing to better your education is admirable, unless you wish to spend the next sun cycle cleaning the learning pods, I suggest you refrain from running in the hallways." The teacher then walked away with a definite stride.

Elena looked thoughtfully at the retreating Vulcan and surprised Spock by saying,

"I think I'll call her Ms. Moo Moo." Spock stared blankly at her for a few milliseconds, than asked.

"Pardon my saying, Ms. Elena, but why would you address an instructor as Ms. Moo Moo? That is hardly dignifying." Elena giggled and explained with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Because her eyes look like cow eyes! They were like, beady black! Didn't you see?" She sniggered. Spock couldn't believe this girl would be so… defiant. She looks like a normal terran girl with hyperactivity problems. Who knew? As an unknown terran once said, "it's always the ones you least expect." As they entered the institution's doors, they were greeted with three taller Vulcan children.

One was brutish looking. He had wide-set shoulders and a mean snarl. His eyes were intelligent, but less so than his companion on the right.

This one was skinny, lanky even. His coal black eyes were smoldering with glee at the prospect of "fresh meat" and his subtle grin more than matched them. He was smart, an evil kind of smart. He was the kind that got satisfaction out of harming others mentally. He looked at the boy in the center with a look akin to a child silently asking its mother if a new toy was really his.

The boy in the center was obviously the leader. Though he was shorter than the others, he was taller than Spock and Elena. He was pompous, arrogant, and confident. You could tell by the way he leaned his weight onto his left foot and crossed his arms. Elena was instantly reminded of her old school's bullies. She relaxed her shoulders, but tightened her fist, ready for a fight.

"Greetings, Spock. I see you have acquired a new pet." The leader mocked. Spock clenched his fists at his side. It was a way to hide his emotions. The leader noticed this change, and commented snidely at it.

"What ails you, Spock? Is my assumption merely correct and you are reacting out of embarrassment? How very… _human_ of you." His grin widened as Spock's shoulders tensed in anger. Elena saw the rampaging emotions Spock must've felt almost reach his face. However, Spock quickly schooled his face into an emotionless mask. Elena couldn't stay silent anymore and quickly intervened.

"And _what_ is so wrong about being human? Hmm?" She asked, morphing her face into a twisted smile that radiated instability. It was the smile she'd invented to scare off bullies. It usually worked too, except on the select few who knew it was just a ruse. It appeared these bullies were either too stupid (unlikely) to be scared of her smile, or they too saw right through it. They merely scoffed at Elena's vain attempt to scare them and told her.

"Humans are illogical, emotional, incompetent, and overall inadequate in their duties when emotionally roused. It is unbefitting of a _Vulcan_ to act in such a way. However, Spock isn't a full Vulcan. Therefore it is expected that he would act in a manner befitting his heritage." He waved her off as if she were a fly not even worth the effort to swat. This bugged Elena. It bugged her very much. But however satisfying it would be to hit the boy, it would only prove his point.

"I see. Then why is it that I was accepted into this academy? It certainly wasn't because of my heritage." Elena asked, trying to stump the boys. It seemed to work, until the boy answered her with a chilling response.

"The elders merely accepted you because Starfleet badgered them into accepting you. Due to our diplomatic relations with earth, they had little choice in the matter. You are important to the terrans. They need you for an important assignment. But they cannot use you until you are well tempered. So they demanded that the Vulcan high council make an exception." Elena blinked, but then put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Huh. So that's why they accepted me. I knew something was fishy about them wanting me here just for my awesome brain." Elena then grinned wolfishly. "Guess I know the real reason now, huh?" The Vulcan boy blinked and raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting that response. But he recovered quickly.

"It appears you are not as naïve as most humans. No matter. You are not welcome here. I'm sure that is easy for your inferior brain to understand. Now be gone. We are almost late for class." He pushed her out of the way with his shoulder and walked on.

"Gee, what a stick in the mud! And here I was happy enough to be friendly. Now I'm a bit miffed." Elena pouted. Spock looked at her in awe. That entire encounter, she was calculative, not once showing her emotions. She was skilled in repressing her emotions. Either that or she has a really good poker face.

"Come on, Spock! Let's go to class, 'kay? Elena grinned, running off to class. Spock had no choice but to follow her.

**A/N** Well that was a long chapter to write! I figured that you guys deserved a longer chapter because I've been neglecting it a lot. XD;;;; *is shot*

and now for the reviews~

CalligraphersNib: I'm sorry I made you hungry. XD *gives you cookie* feel better? :)

hpswst101: I love pancakes too!! I love the chocolate chip kind~ especially with whipped cream on it~~~ and no, in my head cannon, People just use the stove for decoration in the future. So little Elena has a unique hobby. ^____^

FireChildSlytherin5: huuuuu sorry the last chappie was so short, I hope this makes it better?

takara410: hell yes. GIRLS RUUUUUUUUUUULE!!! especially when they can impress Vulcans~

Venetiangrl92: huuuuuuuuuuu... Well I updated? XD;;;; *shot*


	7. Bullies and Friends

The rest of the school day went by without a hitch. Spock was happy to show Elena to her classes, and she was happy to have a guide. Spock couldn't stay with her because he was an upperclassmen, but she assured him she could take care of herself should those boys seek her out. They didn't for the rest of the school day.

However, that didn't apply to _after_ the school day was over. As soon as Elena met up with Spock, the three stooges reared their ugly heads. They strutted up to the duo but stopped ten feet away. They were assessing their prey. The leader finally called out to Spock, and totally ignored Elena.

"Spock!" He spat. Spock's shoulders tensed, but he stood firm. He taunted them without looking over his shoulder. Elena silently cheered him on while glaring at the bullies.

"I assume you've prepared new insults for me today." The leader sneered in his subtle way and answered,

"Affirmative." Spock slowly stood up and faced them directly. Elena would've applauded him for his bravery if it wasn't so stupid.

"You are half human and therefore have no place in this world." The lanky one started.

"He's a traitor you know, your father. For marrying _her_. That human whore." The leader finished with a Vulcan smirk.

Spock, who was shaking in anger at this point, gave a roar of anguish and ferociousness and tackled the leader into one of the learning pods. The leader quickly retaliated and punched Spock in the mouth. Spock blocked his next attack and managed to get the leader to the ground. The leader, however, rolled over so he was on top and started punching Spock in the face multiple times. Before he administered the nerve-pinch, Elena stepped in.

She leapt feet-first into the pod, effectively dive-kicking the leader in the back of the head. The leader stumbled back clutching his head. Elena wasted no time and ran at the bully. She tackled him to the ground and purposefully made him hit his head on the floor. She then started to punch at him, making sure not to just hit his face. The leader managed to get in a few good hits as well, but Elena was not deterred. She just kept pounding the leader with her fists. Spock got over his shock and helped her. After a few more well-placed hits, the leader was unconscious.

Elena stood up slowly and deliberately. She turned to them just enough to show the green blood on her cheek. She spoke then in an even tone, but with hidden hostility.

"I suggest that you take him to the infirmary. Do it quick, or you might end up like him." Elena nodded to the bloodied boy on the floor. The two lackeys stiffened at her threat and hurried down into the pod to retrieve their fallen leader. That was when both Spock and Elena noticed they'd attracted an audience. The Vulcan students from Elena's class as well as Spock's, looked on in awe. Elena quickly grew irritated at them and shouted,

"What're you lookin' at? There's no glory in beating someone up, no matter who started it! Go on, get!" The room quickly emptied. She went over to Spock and helped him up.

"You alright, Spock?" She asked in a subdued voice. The half Vulcan child looked up into Elena's leaf green eyes. She really didn't want to hurt those bullies. So he asked her,

"Why did you help me?" It was an honest question. There was no hint of injured pride, or hostility in it. Elena sighed and smiled brightly at him.

"That's a silly question!" Spock blinked. Elena smiled wider. "I helped you 'cuz you're my friend!" Spock processed this answer and still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never had anyone _want _to be his friend before. Elena clamped her hand on his shoulder, despite the discomfort Spock felt, and let her emotions run freely in Spock's mind.

He saw happiness, hope for the future, resolve to protect, and friendship. It was honest and unabashed. She definitely wanted his friendship.

"Do you believe me now?" Elena asked, a hesitant smile on her face. Spock felt she was uncertain of his answer and it frightened her.

"I believe you… and it would be an honor to acquire your friendship." Spock let the one human expression he knew besides fists show on his face. A true, happy smile. It was normally reserved for Amanda, but this girl deserved it just as much.

Elena's mouth practically _glowed_ with her smile. She took her hand off of Spock's shoulder and clapped her hands together.

"Well, Spock, I think this'll be the start of a beautiful friendship!"

**A/N:** WOW! I actually got a chapter done in a reasonable amount of time!! Everyone clap for the authoress!! *Is really happy*

and now for the reviews!!

rebelgoddess19: Thank you for your enthusiasm!

Venetiangrl92: Thank you~

CalligraphersNibb: Hehe I bet it did sate your hunger! virtual cookies and updates always do that. XD *giggle*

takara410: Hehe thanks for saying i'm getting better! Hope you like this chappie!

FireChildSlytherin5: I was rooting for Elena that entire chapter! and this one too!

Liliesshadow: I know! I love Elena to bits!

hpswst101: Uh... *hides the last chapter from you* what beating? I don't see a beating!


End file.
